legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P19/Transcript
(Charlie, Tom and Yuri all look around at the other heroes who have all been drugged) Charlie: Oh boy... Tom: *Goes up to Jessica* Jess? Jess are you okay?? Jessica: *Giggling while looks at Tom* Oh wow. A giant smiling Banana! (Jessica sees Tom as a giant banana) Tom: Should have saw that one coming.... Uraraka: *Dancing around* Oh its all so beautiful! All the butterflies and fairies! Yuri: What?? Charlie: It's pointless! Talking to them isn't going to help while they're in this state! Tom: Well, what do we do?? Charlie:.....I have no idea. Yuri: We should start by moving them out of the flower patch. Tom: Right! Charlie: Then we split up. We'll each go around and try to convince the others to walk out. Yuri: Got it. Tom: Let's get started. (The three split up as they go to help the others. Charlie is seen approaching Ruby and Erin) Charlie: Uhhhh, guys? Erin: Fluffy! Fluffy come on! We're going to Candy Mountain Fluffy! Ruby: *Rolling all over the place laughing* PUPPIES!! PUPPIES EVERYWHERE!! YAY!! Charlie: Great....Alright Charlie, time to think. If you were a person drugged on flower spores, what kind of thing would make you want to walk away from the flowers? (Charlie sits there thinking before Erin grabs him by the shoulders) Charlie: Huh?? Erin: Fluffy! What're you just standing around for? Charlie: Fluffy? (Charlie then gets an idea) Charlie: *thinking* Just go with it Charlie! *Out loud* Oh uhhh, yeah! Yeah I'm Fluffy! Erin: I know you are silly! Come on, the unicorns are waiting for us at Candy Mountain! Charlie: Oh y-yeah I almost forgot! Oh hey why don't you follow me to a nice safe spot so I can get friends to come with us? Erin: Friends? Charlie: Yeah, friends! Erin: Well, okay then! Where do you want me to go? Charlie: Just uhhh, *points* go stand over there for a bit! Erin: Okay but hurry! The unicorns aren't gonna wait forever! *Happily dances off* Charlie: Wow they are loopy.. *Sees Ruby still rolling around* Oh yeah her and her puppies. Yuri: Hey Charlie! Charlie: *Notices Yuri approaching* Yuri! You got a solution? Yuri: I sure do! You know how I'm made out of nanites right? Charlie: Yeah. Yuri: And this girl's interested in puppies right? Charlie: Uh huh. Yuri; Check this out. (Yuri's body then dissolves into a pile of nanites before they soon reform into a form of a small puppy) Yuri: Ta da! Charlie: Whoa! Yuri: Impressive huh? Charlie: Yeah! But....You think it'll work? Yuri: Probably. I'll go and see if it worked with her. You should go get Uraraka and Izuku. Charlie: *Sees Urarak dancing* Yeah good idea. *Runs off* Yuri: Right let's see. *Barks like a puppy* Ruby: *Stops rolling* huh? *Gasp* NEW PUPPY!!! Yuri: *sighs and whispers* Keep it chill Yuri. *continues barking* Ruby: *Gets up* COME HERE PUPPY!! *Runs after Yuri* Yuri: Oh boy! *Runs away* Ruby: *Chasing Yuri* Puppypuppypuppypuppypuppypuppypuppypuppypuppypuppy! Yuri: *thinking* Okay, this is more creepy than anything else! But still, all I gotta do is get her out of the patch. (Yuri continues running until he ends up out of the flower patch) Yuri: *sigh* There we go. (Yuri turns to face Ruby and turns back to normal) Ruby: …. Heeeey… Where did the new puppy go...? I wanted him to meet Zwei and the other puppies... Yuri: *thinking* Time to play dumb. *Out loud* Puppy? Ruby: Yeah! Yuri: Hmmm, I don't know anything about a puppy, but I think if you stay here long enough they'll come back. Ruby: Really?! Yuri: Yeah! So take a seat here and he'll come back I bet Ruby: Okay! *Sits down* Yuri: Be right back! … Okay. Two down. A bunch more to more to go. (Yuri then sees Tom carrying Bakugo and Bolo over shoulder) Yuri: what happened? Tom: Oh I just knocked them out. They'll be fine. Yuri:... Whatever works I guess. (Charlie goes up to Uraraka) Charlie: Uraraka? Uraraka: *Turns around and gasp* Its the fairy queen! Charlie: Huh?? Uraraka: Oh I knew you were real! Charlie:.....Riiiight. Uraraka: I'm so honor fairy queen! Are you here to bless me with your magic! Charlie:... Y-Yes! Yes I am! But this spot is no good for blessing! Why don't you go over there, and I'll return shortly to bless you. Uraraka: *Bows* As you wish my queen! *Skips away* Charlie: *sigh* This is getting way to weird. Even for me! (Charlie then looks around) Charlie: Now who's next? (Suddenly Yang appears out of no where, jumps on Charlie's back and wraps her arms around his neck) Yang: HAHA! I GOT YOU!! Charlie: AHH!! YANG GET OFF!! (The two struggle as Charlie struggles to free himself) Charlie: The hell is wrong with you?! Yang: I'LL TELL YOU!! I'M A REBEL!! I DON'T PLAY BY THE RULES!! NOT EVEN MY OWN!! (As Charlie struggles, he falls down. Yang is on top of him) Yang: *Raises her arms in victory* YEAH!! VICTORY!! Charlie: *in pain* I can't even tell if she's poisoned or just doing this as a joke. Yang: *Gets up and starts throwing punches at the air* Come on, come on, who's next!? I'll fight anybody and everybody! No body is telling this rebel what to do!? Charlie: How can I stop her...? (Charlie then gets up slowly as he looks around at his surroundings) Charlie; Dammit, nothing but flowers. (Charlie then looks at his hands before his eyes trail to his wrists) Charlie: Hmmm, sleep pheromones might work. (Charlie gets up and goes to Yang) Charlie: Hey Rebel. Take a nap. Yang: *Turns around* HEY! I NAP WHEN I WANNA NAP! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO- (Yang gets blasted in the face with sleep pheromones and falls asleep) Charlie: *Whew* That was close. (Charlie then starts dragging Yang out of the flowers) Charlie: Well, at least this is still going better than I thought it would. (Tom is then seen walking around the field as he begins to collect a few of the flowers) Tom: Hmm, these definitely are some interesting flowers. I'll have to have Miles look at them when we get home. (Tom stores the flowers in his body before he looks over at Jessica) Tom: Jess! (Tom runs over to Jessica who's seen smiling and giggling) Tom: Jess! Come on, we need to leave! Jessica: *gasp* Hey, it's that banana again! Tom: Oh right, I forgot about that. Jessica: Hey, hey. I heard you sang a funny song about Peanut Butter and Jelly! Can you sing it please!? Tom:...… Are you serious right now? Jessica: Come on, please?! Tom: *sigh* Fine. But first you have to do something for me. Jessica: What? Tom: *points* Can you go over there for a bit? Jessica: You promise you'll sing it? Tom: I promise. Jessica: Okay! *Walks off singing* Its peanut butter, jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Tom: God I thought that died out years ago... (Tom then walks off) Tom: The hell even is the purpose of all these flowers? (Tom walks off to help more of the others as Yuri is seen approaching Charlie visibly drained) Yuri: Hey Charlie... Charlie: Yuri? What's wrong with you? Yuri: Had to separate a few nanites from my body. Charlie: Why? (Yuri points over to Ruby who is seen playing with a puppy made of Yuri's nanites) Charlie: Oh. Yuri: Yeah. She wouldn't stop moving around. Charlie: I see. So, who do we go for now? Yuri: Well I haven't seen Rottytops and Foxtrot. Charlie: Oh crap Foxtrot!! (Charlie looks around to find Foxtrot lying on his back in the flowers) Charlie: Over there! Yuri: You get him, I'll go find Rotty! (Charlie then goes over to Foxtrot and looks down at him) Charlie: Foxtrot? You okay bro? (Foxtrot just sits on the ground giggling) Charlie: Uhhh....Foxtrot? Foxtrot: *giggling* Bunny! Charlie: Bunny? (Foxtrot then reaches up toward Charlie as he smiles under his helmet) Foxtrot: Bunny.... Charlie: Uhhh, there's no bunnies here bro. Foxtrot: *Grabs Charlie's face* Cuuuute little bunnies! Charlie: Let go of my face Foxtrot. Foxtrot: Awww does someone want a belly rub?! Charlie: Huh?? Foxtrot I'm not a damn rabbit, I'm your frickin' brother! Foxtrot: Aww here I'll give you a rub little bunny. Charlie: H-Hey Foxtrot no-FOXTROT NO!! (Foxtrot starts trying to give Charlie a belly rub as he tries to fight back) Charlie: FOXTROT OFF!!! Foxtrot: Awww come on! Charlie: Foxtrot I am NOT a rabbit! Foxtrot: Yes you are! You just need rubbed is all! Charlie: No I DON'T! (Charlie and Foxtrot struggle a bit more before Charlie pushes Foxtrot back a bit) Foxtrot: OH you're a stubborn little thing aren't you? Charlie: Foxtrot I'm serious, don't do that. You need to snap out of it, and help me find your girlfriend. Foxtrot: Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend. Charlie: You sure about that? Foxtrot: I don't even know what you're talking about. You're just a little bunny! Charlie: *sigh* Fine. (Charlie goes up and sprays Foxtrot with sleep pheromones) Foxtrots:.....Bunnies....*falls asleep on the ground* Charlie: *sigh* Finally. (Charlie picks Foxtrot up and carries him out of the patch on his shoulder) Charlie: Yuri, any luck with Rottytops? Yuri: Nah I'm still- GNN!! Looking. Charlie: You okay? Yuri: Yeah, just a little drained is all. Charlie: Dude, just call the nanites back. Yuri: If I do, then Ruby's gonna run off. Charlie: Well hurry up, you don't wanna drain yourself. Yuri: I know I know, but there's too many flowers! I can't see her! Charlie: Scan for her! Yuri: Ah right. (Yuri scans the area) Yuri: I think I found her. Charlie: Then go get her! Yuri: Right away! (Yuri goes to some bushes and starts digging) Charlie: What are you doing? Yuri: My scans says she's in here. … Or something is in here. ! Wait... I think.... GOT IT! (Yuri then pulls out Rottytops's head) Yuri: AHHH!! Rottytops: *Laughing* Heeeeey… Who-Who said you could take a lady's... Lady's out with out asking first? You're rude... *Laughs some more* Charlie: Rotty??? Wher'es the rest of you??? Rottytops: Oh over there. And there. And maybe there. Yuri: Aw man... Charlie: Looks like this'll be a team effort Yuri. Yuri: Yep. Charlie: *To Rottytops* Where do we start? Rottytops: Well you can start by..... *Busts out laughing* Look at that salmon you're carrying! Charlie: *Looks at Foxtrot who's still sleeping* Well I'm glad he wasn't awake to hear that. Yuri: I'm picking up something in these bushes. Charlie: That must be the rest of her body. (Yuri then puts Rottytops's head down as he walks over to the bushes) Yuri: I got this. (Yuri reaches in and begins to toss Rotty's limbs out into the open) Rottytops: Heeeey there's the rest of me! *Laughs some more* Charlie: *Puts Foxtrot down* Right. I'll fix this. Yuri you go back. Yuri: Right. *Leaves* Charlie: Alright let's see here. This can't be too hard. (Charlie picks up Rotty's head) Charlie: First we start with this head. (Charlie puts her head back on her torso) Charlie: Right. *Grabs arms* Let's get these back on. (Charlie gets the arms back on) Rottytops: You ever notice fingers look like tiny little worms? …… *Laughs some more* Charlie: Finally, the legs. (Charlie grabs Rottytops' legs and gets them back) Rottytops: oh hello leg... Good to see you. Why you run away from me? Charlie: Come on Rotty. Let's go. Rottytops: ...Nah. I don't wanna. Charlie: No. We're going. *Charlie picks up Rotty and hoist her on his shoulder* Rottytops: Aww man! Charlie: Sorry, but I think you've had enough fun today. I like to make people smile but this is too much. (Charlie then picks up Foxtrot, hoists him on his other shoulder, and carried the two back where he find Tom and Yuri had gathered everyone else) Charlie: Is this everyone? Tom: Sure is. Yuri: And from the looks of it, the spores are starting to wear off. (The heroes are seen all coming to as the effects wear off. The people under Charlie's sleep gas also start to wake up as does Foxtrot) Foxtrot: *snort* Huh, what?? Rottytops: *Groans* My head.... I need coffee... Erin: Oh god did I start talking about unicorns again...? Rose: I think we both were... Erin: Aww.... Yang: *sits up* Huh?? Where am I?? Jack: Aww....What happened?? Tom: Calm down guys. You just a had a bit of a mishap with those flowers was all. Charlie: You'll all be alright now. Yuri: Plus, now we can get back to- Ruby: Whoa! Where did this dog come from?! Yuri: Oh right. (Yuri walks over to Ruby and the nanite dog) Yuri: Sorry about this. Ruby: Sorry about wh- (The dog turns to nanites before rejoining the rest of Yuri's body) Ruby: Awwww! Yuri: Sorry. Jessica: *moans*.... (Jessica is seen rubbing her head before Tom helps her up) Tom: You okay? Jessica: Yeah, I'm fine. Tom: You sure? Jessica:.....I'm sure. Tom: Good. Jessica: At least now we can keep going after Alex. Tom: Sure can. Ruby: Can you pick up his mind? Jessica: I think so. Let me check. (Jessica uses her powers to try and connect to Alex before it cuts to him sitting alone in his cell) Alex: *sigh* So frickin' hungry.... (Alex looks over at the cell door) Alex: Hello?! I'm hungry! Jessica: *voice* Alex! Alex: AHH!! Jessica: *voice* Whoa whoa calm down sweetie, it's just me! Alex: Oh, sorry Jess. Jessica: *voice* Are you awake now? Alex: For now. Have you guys found out where I am yet? Jessica: *voice* Not yet. We kinda had a bit of an....incident earlier. Alex: Incident? Jessica: *voice* Yeah. Alex: W-What happened?? Jessica: *voice*.....I don't wanna talk about it. Alex: Oooookay then? Jessica: *voice* Anyway, now that your awake, we'll keep moving forward. I'll be able to track you down. Alex: Good. Meantime I'm gonna see about getting some food. Jessica: *voice* Alright. I'm gonna stop talking, but I will try and maintain the connection. Try not to fall asleep alright? Alex: Got it. Jessica: *voice* Bye Alex. Alex: See ya later sweetie. (Jessica stops talking before Alex sits down in his cell alone) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts